


Day 20 - Dancing

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [20]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing they don’t have is a dancing playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20 - Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE  
> As stated on Tumblr, life got in the way big time last week - work was hectic, and I just started a new theatre project, so everything got sidetracked big time. I should be caught up by Thursday at the latest!
> 
> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

They have so much music on their phones, iPods, record collection and so on that playlists have become a huge part of their lives.

            Adam has one for almost everything – “Open Mic” (acoustic sets). “Adrenaline” (for working out). “Songs for Sex” (self-explanatory). Blake usually rotates through artists, but he has a road trip playlist, and then gets stuck in his Recently Added playlist, until iTunes automatically removes all the songs at once and he gets pissed off.

            The one thing they don’t have is a _dancing_ playlist.

            “What about this one?” Adam says. Records are piled up next to them where they sit on the couch, both of their laptops open as they sift through possibilities. Adam plays a smooth, slightly upbeat Frank Sinatra number and gets right into it. Pulling Blake up, they dance clumsily along

_Someday when I’m awfully low_

_And the world is cold_

_I will feel aglow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

            “I think you actually need to be able to dance to this sing,” Blake laughs as they trip over each other’s feet and fall back on the couch. He checks through his list and says “What about…”

 _Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start._  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow.  
  


 __  
I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

 

            It’s cheesy, the kind of song that probably every wedding and prom played the year it came out, but it’s sweet and slow and they don’t have to move much beyond a sway, and it works. If he’s honest, Adam kind of loses himself in the song, being wrapped up in Blake’s arms, and yep this one is a keeper.

            “That one goes on the list.” Adam says, reluctantly moving back towards the couch, grabbing some records for inspiration. As Blake plays a few more of his picks, Adam suddenly comes across an old record, one they both have copies of, and suddenly the decision feels easy. He puts the record on and lowers the needle, and as soon as the melancholy guitar fills the room, Blake is on his feet, not only pulling Adam into his arms, but also kissing him full on the mouth. It’s a kiss that says everything he has ever said; I want you. I’m sorry. I love you. The song brings back years of emotions, good and bad, and if that isn’t what this moment is about, then they don’t know what it is about.

            They kiss and dance together for what feels like an hour. As the song fades away, Blake looks at Adam, his eyes bright blue and damp. “A little long for a first dance, maybe?”

            “We can cut it down.”

             Blake smiles. “Hallelujah it is.”

            


End file.
